This invention relates to devices that may be used to open latches and locks of doors, gates and other closure barriers. The new latch disengagement tools may facilitate the pushing back of a latch of a locked closure barrier to allow opening of the barrier such as a door.
Various locksmith tools may have been in use for unlocking closure barriers such as doors, gates and the like. A tool for use in unlocking doors of automobiles may be commonly referred to as a Slim Jim. The tool may be a flat bar structure formed of spring steel that is thin enough to fit between a window and a car door window opening. The tool may be inserted into the door to engage the door lock mechanism to unlock the lock. This type of tool may not be well suited for use in unlocking mechanisms used for doors on buildings or other structures or for gates.